Heavenly Dream Series: Kind Composure
by le-lavi49
Summary: a Heavenly Dream Series for Yuu and you... Yuu x Reader... RnR...


**Heavenly Dream Series: Kind Composure**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Yuu X Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it's all belonged to the great Katsura Hoshino-sensei.**

**A/N: My third heavenly series is on the way, and this is Yuu's turn. Sorry if you feel that he is a little OOC and if you feel that the title is not match with the story, just ignore it. I didn't come up with a better title for my fic this few days. Anyway, read it.**

**Character explanation:**

**You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)**

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already went back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed at the first card from the left.

Lenalee suddenly grinned and said happily, "It's Queen~! And it's a clover…"

"Huh? What does that card mean?" You asked in curiosity.

Lenalee smiled brightly, "Hm, just go to the first room from the left!"

"W-wait! I don't understand, what should I do when I go there?" You looked at Lenalee when she pushed you to the room.

The Chinese said, "Someone will be there to explain everything to you, . So, have fun!"

You thought for a while and said, "Have fun? Wait! It sounds suspicious!"

"Nah, just go. Bye!" Lenalee went back to the hall and waved her hand to you.

You went to the door of the room and wanted to open it, but you stopped when you imagine what will happen if you went in. You stood back but you felt that it was worth for trying, so you opened it.

You went in and found that the room was dark, you closed the door and searched for the light. You flicked the light's button when you found it on the wall.

The light was being turned on and you found that there was no one there, you were very flustered that you looked again around the room. Then you sighed and turn you body back to the door. Just when you want to open the room's door, someone had opened it first.

The door hit your nose went someone opened it, you touched your nose and rubbing it while whimpering because of the pain.

You whimpered, "…It hurts…"

"What the hell are you doing in my room, bastard?!"

You recognized that voice and looked up, "Wha-what?! Kanda Yuu?!"

Suddenly, the door closed and you could hear the sound of the door being locked by someone. You were very sure that that was Lenalee, because you saw her shadow just a minute before she closed the door.

Kanda shocked and turned back, "Hey! Che! It's being locked!" He knocked the door with violence.

You muttered, "…ell."

Kanda asked, "Huh?"

You muttered again, "…the hell…" then you suddenly growled and shouted, "Grr! What the hell should I do here?! Lenalee, you must open the door and explain all the things to me now!"

Kanda was very surprised and he yelled at you, "Hey! Don't shout like that!

Lenalee responded and she replied you from behind of the door, "I'm sorry, but at least you must spend time with Kanda there and you must do some things. I'll be back later, have fun!"

You could hear a sound of the steps and it was fading, so you thought that Lenalee was already went somewhere.

Kanda closed his eyes and complained, "Che! Useless thing."

You sighed hopelessly, "Hahh… why should I being trapped here with this stoic?"

"It's not that I like to being trapped with you here too." Kanda replied with a flat tone.

You asked, "What is the point of this game? Do you know something?"

Kanda yelled, "How should I know?!"

You became angry when he yelled at you and you yelled back, "Don't shout! I'm just asking you!"

"Che!" Kanda muttered and walked away.

You sat down on the floor and your hand was holding your chin as you looked around.

Kanda held a towel on his hand and he was wearing a hakama, he rubbed his beautiful long hair with that towel to make his hair dry.

You began, "Kanda, did you just take a bath?"

"None of your business." Kanda looked away.

You said, "I'm just asking, and you should answered me."

Kanda was being pissed off, "Che! Can't you just see?!"

"I just want to make sure. Hmm, why don't you rest? I thought that you are very tired." You asked again.

Kanda replied straightly with a flat tone, "How can I rest if you are in my room?"

You told him, "Just lay your body at the bed and sleep, you can ignore me if you want. I'm not doing anything thought."

Then both of you suddenly became quiet.

Kanda called, "…Oi."

You didn't answered him, "…"

Kanda called you again, "Hey, answer me."

You quiet and suddenly began, "…. I have a name~…"

Kanda muttered for a few times, "Che!"

You said your name with a teasing tone, ". Come on, call me with my name."

Kanda didn't have any other choice, he called your name, "Hahh, ."

You responded quickly, "What?"

The Japanese began to ask, "What is your reason of fighting? I thought that you don't want to join the black order."

"To protect the people that very dear to me. Why do you asking that?"

Kanda said, "Just asking."

"I see. By the way, Kanda." You wanted to ask so you called him.

Kanda stared at you and responded, "What?"

You asked your question, "Is it tough to the an exorcist?"

"For me, it is not. Why do you ask that lame question?"

You explained to him, "Because it seems that it was very though, fighting akuma and all the human's being enemies. Even if I'm ready to die anytime, I'm still thinking about other thing."

Kanda told you his conclusion, "Then just live, make your reason to fight become your reason to live."

"You're right, Kanda." You nodded in agreement and laughed.

Kanda complained, "That's not funny."

You still giggled, "It is funny for me, to think that a stoic person like you lecturing me. And it's odd because I feel very relieved now."

Kanda yelled at you, "Are you making fun of me?!"

"I'm not, short-tempered one. I'm just happy to hear it."

"Do what you like!"

You asked, "Hey, can I call you with your first name? Like… Yuu?"

When you just finished your speech, you realized that Kanda pointed his Mugen right beside your neck, ready to cut it off.

Kanda glared, "Try to call me with my first name again and I'll cut your head."

"O-okay, I'll call you with you last name. Relieved?"

"At least I don't want to hear anymore people then him to call me with my first name, I've been patient enough." Kanda sighed.

You teased him, "Lavi-san isn't it? You two seem to be in a lovey-dovey atmosphere."

Kanda refused, "WE ARE NOT. And don't call him with a –san, it is disgusting."

You looked away and took back your words as you saw that he was glaring at you, "I'm very sorry to say it."

The samurai sighed, "Hahh. Then, what do you want to do here?"

You winked at him and smiled, "I guess that I'll just stick with you here since Lenalee will not let me go, I don't have anymore choice, right?"

You were very flustered that he didn't pulled back his Mugen and still pointing it to your face.

You began hesitantly, "Ka-kanda, I think that you should remove your sword now."

Kanda ordered you, "Get up to the bed."

You asked him, "Heee? Why?"

Kanda gave you an icy cold glare, "Do it."

You obeyed him and sat on the bed, "Okay, and?" you asked him.

Kanda began to sit down on the bed and he cupped your chin with his hand. Ignoring your shocked state, his kept closed his face to yours. And then he kissed your lip softly.

You became more shock than before and you pushed him until he fell from the bed.

You yelled, "Gah! Kanda, what are you doing?!"

"Hahh, amateur." Kanda stood up and get up on the bed again.

You complained, "I'm sorry if I'm such an amateur, just what do you want to do?!"

Kanda sat down on the bed and he lifted you, he made you sit on his lap and said, "Let me do what I want."

"L-let me go!" You struggled when he hugged you from behind.

"Don't want to." Kanda kissed your cheek softly and he pulled out.

You were very embarrassed and you touched your cheek, "Kya! Kanda, stop it. You… umm…"

Kanda carved a questioning expression on his poker-face.

You refused the Japanese, "Do…don't do this, I know that you're just playing."

"I'm not." Kanda smirked.

"Then, you are serious?" You asked him again.

"Come."

You obeyed him and closed your face to him, your heart was throbbing fast and your face was very red like a tomato. And the cause of your throbbing heart was just one, Kanda's smirking face, it was very hot and sexy.

Kanda touched your hand and held it tightly –just when was his hand being next to yours?- and he let his other hand to touched your cheek and cupped it.

Both of you began to kissing each other, he kissed you softly and then it became more deepened when he pulled you. You felt that he didn't hold your hand again, it was already pulled your waist to him.

"I'm…out of…bre-mmmh…" You whispered but you couldn't finish you words because there was something that went into your mouth.

Kanda used his tongue to explore your mouth, your tongue and his were battling for a dominance. Then Kanda suddenly pulled out. You were panting and desperate to inhale some fresh air.

You panted and talked, "Hhhh… Kanda… Do you always do this with other woman?"

"No, since I'm not interested in them." Kanda closed his eyes.

"Honestly, I thought that you were a gay before. Because you were so cold to woman…" You stared at Kanda.

The Japanese opened his closed eyes and replied with confident, "I'm just being myself."

"And now you were being very gentle to me."

Kanda asked, "So?"

You released yourself from Kanda's hug, "I like you." You said it while you turned your body and hugged Kanda from the front.

Since you saw that Kanda was not going to answer you, you continued, "Kanda, I know that you are lying to me when you say that you never kiss any other woman."

"What makes you think that I'm lying?"

You lifted your hand and counted your reason while spitting it out, "First, you are being very gentle to me. Second, the way kiss you kiss me was very experienced."

"Can't you just say that you like it? Baka." Kanda complained

"I like it, satisfied?" You grinned.

"Not yet." The Japanese suddenly unbutton one of your coat's buttons and slipped his hand from the top.

He rubbed your collarbone while gave you a quick kiss on you cheek.

You gasped and touched Kanda's hand, "Stop it right there!"

Kanda pouted and a vine had appeared on his head.

You whimpered because you lost to Kanda's pouted face even you didn't recognize it as a pouting expression because of his poker face. Then you kissed him on the lip softly and quickly pulled back. You were blushing again.

Kanda suddenly pulled you to him and then kissed your lip passionately, you put your hand around his shoulders to make him deepened the kiss and cupped your other hand on his cheek.

The Japanese still rubbed your collarbone while unbuttoning the other buttons on your coat and he pulled your waist to hug you tightly. You moaned when he pulled out his mouth from yours, he headed to your neck and kissed it.

The Japanese could feel your body heat while exploring your body with his cold hand and then he kissed you again, leaving traces of saliva at your neck after tasting it.

Suddenly, someone was knocking the door.

"I'm afraid if I'm disturbing you, but this is the time."

You realized that that voice was Lenalee's and then you pulled out. You buttoning your coat properly and then get down from the bed.

You said to Kanda that still sat on the bed, "I'm going to open the door."

"…" Kanda quiet.

You saw an agreement on his face and went to the door, opening it. You could see that the Chinese girl was grinning. You saw the redhead was standing beside her, he grinned at you too.

Lenalee asked, "Well, how is it?"

You spelled your word, "S-E-C-R-E-T…"

Lavi begged, "It's not fair, I want to know too. Come on, tell me ."

You shook your head and refused to tell them, "I don't want to."

"Aw, you are such a meanie." Lenalee whimpered.

Lavi asked you, "Where is Yuu?"

Kanda suddenly popped out and was standing behind you, "I'm here, and don't call me with my first name."

Lavi whistled cheerfully and said, "Wooo! It seemed that you are having fun together, mind to tell me?"

Kanda said, "It's not your business."

Lavi grinned at Kanda and teased him, "Did you do some perverted things to her, Yuu?"

You yelled to Lavi, "We are not!!"

Kanda murmured, "I'll cut you into pieces…"

Lenalee said, "Lavi, you should run now."

Lavi asked with a big bright smile, "Why?"

"Because Kanda will kill you." You continued Lenalee's speech.

"You baka usagi…" Kanda picked his Mugen and ready to cut anything on his way.

"Uhh, bye everyone!" Lavi rushed and ran to avoid Kanda.

"Wait up!!" Kanda ran too to catch Lavi.

Both of you and Lenalee were sighing.

You began, "Honestly, what is the point of this game?"

Lenalee smiled, "It's an easy thing, to get lose to someone."

You nodded and giggled, "Ah, I see. Let's go check on Lavi, I bet that he is still doing cat and mouse game with Kanda."

Lenalee started to laugh, "It's not a cat and mouse game, it is a wolf and rabbit game."

"You're right." You laughed too.

At evening, Komui called you to his office and assigned a mission to you. He even made Kanda as your trip partner and you were very happy about this.

**A/N: Okay, it's finished. Uhh, I'm sorry if you think that Kanda is very OOC… ops, I've already write it on the top. Maa, let's get back to the topic. Maybe I'll write with the other char next, so just wait for it. If you give me some REVIEW, then I'll be grateful to make the other. T'Q!**


End file.
